


To be close

by beatrixlowe



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 02:45:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13917741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beatrixlowe/pseuds/beatrixlowe
Summary: Post KH2. Riku teleports to Sora's room in the middle of the night and the latter is prepared to stay up for a long chat. The night turns out to be quite different.





	To be close

It was midnight. Sora crawled out of bed in his singlet and shorts, staggered out of his room and nearly pissed himself.

“Wha—mmph!”

A hand on his mouth stifled his cry and for a moment darkness swarmed his vision, but his mind was already awake, and it spun against the torrent of fear to prepare him for battle. It was a reflex he developed in those days he roamed in search for a friend, when the heartless could spring on him anytime in his sleep. Only when the darkness faded did he remember that those days were behind him, that he was safe at home, and that he knew perfectly well who the hand on his mouth belonged to.

There was only one person on the island who could use the portal of darkness.

“…Again?” Sora mumbled once his mouth was freed. “You should use the front door.”

Riku stood with dishevelled hair draping down his crumpled T-shirt, his eyes still half-glazed from sleep.

“Sorry. I really couldn’t…”

Couldn’t help it. Yes, Sora knew. He understood the difficulties but honestly this sleep teleporting issue had gotten from bad to worse. It began with a portal conjured outside his window – Riku’s searing green eyes amidst the darkness almost freaked him out – and now it had progressed to this ambush at the corridor outside his room. What was next? A portal beside his bed? ‘I was planning to knock’, Riku was saying, but it did nothing to lessen the creepiness of this whole situation. Sora would have called him a stalker if he wasn’t Riku.

And Sora would have chased him out if he wasn’t looking like an abandoned puppy. 

Sighing, he told Riku to wait inside his room while he went to the toilet. Apart from needing to relieve his bladder, Sora wanted to give his friend some space to breathe. He knew Riku had conjured that portal in his sleep and had stumbled into it with the desperation of a man waiting outside the operation theatre. He also knew Riku was prideful and hated revealing his vulnerable side, even though there was no point in trying to hide it now.  
Left without much hope for a re-entry to slumberland, Sora went to the kitchen to grab some snacks. Nights like this, they usually chatted about their adventures and exchanged stories, which was something Sora definitely loved. He only wished they could chat without their eyes burning from sleep deprivation.

“Alright. Do you want to know about Gummi ships and how to construct them?”

“Maybe next time, Sora. You have a test later, better go back to sleep.”

Stunned by the plot twist, and somewhat offended by the implication that he was the one trying to keep them both awake, Sora grabbed Riku’s arm before the latter could conjure another portal.

“Never mind about the test. Stay!”

“…You sure?”

Sora was tempted to shake his head, but in the end, nodded. As much as he wanted to sleep, he couldn’t let Riku leave like this. It wasn’t fair. They were supposed to deal with this issue together.  
Riku’s nightmares.

It might seem childish and funny, but they never laughed about it. Not after going through so much.

“So, what kind of nightmare is it?” Sora asked once they were both sitting on the bed. “You might feel better after talking about it.”

“Thanks.” Riku smiled. “It was nothing much, really.”

Sora scratched his head. Riku had never divulged the contents of his nightmares, and Sora had always accepted that and respected his privacy. But not this time. He was not going to sacrifice his sleep again just to have a casual chat only to have the situation worsen. And judging by how Riku tried to leave, it was only a matter of time before he would cut Sora off and endure the darkness entirely on his own. 

Sora stood up and turned to face Riku.

“Let’s have an arm wrestling match! If I win, you tell me everything.”

“And if I win?”

Was it really the time to be smirking? Sora frowned.

“Trust me you won’t.”

“If I win, I get to gel down your hair tomorrow morning.”

“What? No way.”

“I thought you’re confident?”

Thus the match commenced, with Sora straining to keep his hand upright. Riku was physically stronger, it was obvious, but Sora had not made this challenge without a plan. He waited for the last moment, when his hold weakened and Riku seemed assured of victory, to pull his trick. A dark purple globe descended on Riku, pressed him to the floor and made it a breeze for Sora to emerge triumphant. 

“I win.”

“Cheat.”

“I never said magic wasn’t allowed.”

“And despite the spell your hair remained gravity-defying. Amazing.”

“Leave my hair alone!”

Sora’s exclamation faded to a whisper with some shushing from Riku. They paused to listen for signs of wakefulness in the house, and blew a sigh when there was none. 

“I win,” Sora declared again for good measure. “So now you spill the beans.”

“I’ll tell you under one condition.”

“But I won the--!”

Another shushing, another pause.

“I’ll tell you if you promise to sleep right after this.”

“What are you, my mom?” Sora frowned before giving in. “Fine. Now, no more secrets.”

“It is a secret only because you lack the skill of deduction.” Sora glared hard enough for Riku to raise both hands in surrender. “I’m kidding. The nightmares are about you.”

The reveal happened so quickly Sora almost failed to catch it. He took a moment to digest the news, crossing his arms in contemplation. This was not entirely out of his expectations, but reacting to it required sensitivity, for he did not want to accidentally make fun of Riku. These two years had been hard, and even a guy as tough as Riku had fears. Besides they had travelled to so many different worlds and fought enemies beyond their imagination. They were after all only teenagers, not that much older than children.

Nodding with empathy, Sora prompted for clarification.

“Did I have huge claws in your dream?”

“What? No! That’s not--!”

It was Sora’s turn to do the shushing, which he did with some delight, until Riku grabbed his hand and seized his attention.

“I dreamt about losing you, dummy.” Riku had a rare look of embarrassment simmering beneath frustration. “I dreamt…that you were in coma again. The organization thirteen, heartless, nobodies, they gathered around you.” He turned his gaze downwards. “So I fought them, but Xemnas got to you.”

“…and?”

“That was it.”

He was lying. Sora wasn’t sure how he knew, but he was sure Riku just switched from being unnecessarily honest to straight-up dishonest. It made no sense. A lot about Riku did not make sense today. Intruding his home and then wanting to leave in a rush. Insisting that he sleep. The over-zealous attempt to appear fine. And now this.

Sora did not know what to ask.

“Today’s nightmare must have been extra terrible.”

Riku gave a weak chuckle. “It is.”

“You know it’s not real, right? We won together, remember?”

“Yes. I know.”

“You don’t have to worry about me. I’m pretty strong, you know?”

Riku nodded and gave his usual composed smile, and the conversation died. Left feeling like he had missed something big, Sora was forced to watch Riku leave without a clue on how to stop him. Here it was again, the worst feeling in the world. Being able to help others, but completely lost when it came to the ones who truly matter.

Why was Riku always so far away?

How strong must he become, how long must he fight, how many worlds must he travel to get closer to Riku?

“Better sleep now, Sora.” The portal opened. “Good night, and sorry for disturbing.”

“O-On one condition!”

He blurted it out without thinking, and he could feel the flush rising up his neck as Riku paused for him to continue. He waved his hands to fill the empty seconds.

“I, uh, I mean, oh! If you want me to sleep, then you must do something. That’s right, you can’t leave like this. What if you get another nightmare? I don’t want you to break into my house again—”

“Sorry. I won’t—”

“What I mean is,” Sora took a deep breath. “Sleep with me tonight and you’ll be fine!”

The silence that followed was so all encompassing that it seemed to drown out even the sound of the wind. The heat on Sora’s face must have been from the total amount of blood in his body. 

“…You meant ‘beside’. Not ‘with’. ‘Beside’.” Riku cleared his throat.

“Yes. Beside me. On my bed. Do you want…?”  
Somehow it became worse. Sora covered his face with both palms and considered casting Thundaga on himself. The last thing Riku needed was to have a freak for a friend. Now he would really be cut off, Riku would stop sharing about the nightmares, and he would only be remembered as a pervert…

“If you are sure.”

With a flick of the wrist, the portal was gone, and Riku settled himself on the other side of the bed so abruptly Sora couldn’t see what expression he was wearing. But soon there was the steady rise and fall and Sora was convinced he was silly for being so tensed up. They had spent countless nights over at each other’s house when they were children, playing games, studying, play fighting. This is not unusual. Sora tried to coordinate his limbs as he climbed in as well and lay down slowly so his bed wouldn’t creak.

Riku must have been really tired. He did not stir.

Remembering he was supposed to sleep, Sora turned to his side and worked hard at counting sheep. He could sense the warmth radiating behind him and hear the rhythmic breathing. This was the closest they had been for years. Sora sighed and willed himself to focus on sleeping, but the bed itself felt different with another weight, and he couldn’t ignore Riku’s presence.  
So much had changed between them. It was hard to admit, but these two years of being apart had made them foreign to each other. There had been times Sora looked at Riku and wondered where his best friend had gone, but with a smirk convinced he was still here. There had been times so sombre when they checked each other’s injuries, so overwhelmingly tender, that Sora had to crack a silly joke to revert the atmosphere to its usual cheer. There had been exchanged glances that spoke of regret, pain, that softened only when one of them remembered to smile. 

Two broken arms trying to put each other back.

Sora shut his eyes and tucked in his chin, fighting his own nightmares of weeks, months, roaming and yearning for a clue, a brief glimpse, a slightest proof that Riku still lived. How he’d fought the self-blame and hurtful memories, fought to stay positive when the darkness closed in.

Cold fingers on his shoulder jolted him from his thoughts, but when he remembered who lay right behind him, a wave of calm washed over him and released a breath he had been holding.

“Sora, are you asleep?”

Well, he was supposed to be, but so was Riku. A part of him considered turning around and calling out the sneaky actor, but the calm still had its hold on him and he didn’t feel like moving. 

“Sora?” Came another whisper. 

Sora smiled and decided to remain silent. His mind was floating, and it decided he quite liked falling asleep this way, listening to Riku’s voice. The hand on his shoulder felt nice too – it’s warmer now, and comforting. Tiny thoughts drifted by, questions, but they went by too fast for Sora to grasp. He could only focus on the whisper, the touch, and the knowledge that Riku’s here, they’re home and everything’s alright.

Until he felt Riku’s forehead resting between his shoulder blades.  
All of a sudden, Sora was keenly aware of the warm air penetrating the thin fabric of his singlet and reaching his skin. The hand on his shoulder was holding on tighter than he’d thought, with a restlessness he could not quite understand. Then as his mind became clearer and clearer, it hit him how close they were being and how unnatural this was all supposed to be. Boys their age seldom shared a bed, it was strange to want to fall asleep this way, and Riku’s not usually this…possessive.  
Sora felt his face grow hot at that last thought. Calm turned into panic, and he wondered how he might wriggle out of this situation without making things awkward. But why was Riku leaning against him in the first place? Was Riku listening for his pulse or something? What if Riku heard how quickly his heart was beating?

“I…You are…” Sora held his breath and listened. “…Thank you.”  
A few agonizing seconds passed before Riku let go and shifted away, leaving Sora’s back colder than before. And it struck Sora that this was the plan all along, to wait until he’d fallen asleep before leaving. It wasn’t fair.

Without giving any warning, Sora reached out and yanked Riku’s arm hard so they both sat on the bed. He stared straight into the wide green eyes, studied the alarm and shame that lurked within, and felt some satisfaction for catching Riku by surprise.  
Then his next action caught himself by surprise. He threw his arms around Riku in one tight hug.

“S-Sora?”

“Shut up. And don’t move. I’m mad at you right now.” That’s right, he was hugging Riku because he was mad. It made perfect sense to Sora. “You act like you’re fine when you’re not. You barge into my house, make me worry out of my wits and then refuse to tell me the whole story. You’re always like this, keeping everything to yourself.” Sora took in a sharp breath. His own words had hit the nail on the head, and he remembered all the details that annoyed him. “That time at the Land of Dragons, why didn’t you just tell me it was you? You have no idea how many places I went to, how many nightmares I had while searching for you! While you, idiot, you were always there weren’t you? Always watching me, helping me from the shadows, while thinking stupid thoughts like I would hate you. Well you know what, that’s never going to happen. I just needed to know you were alive and well, damn it! And now you’re here and I’m here and I’m not going anywhere, so you’re not going anywhere either…!”

The rant ended just as the air in his lungs ran out and he was left panting against Riku’s chest. His arms had loosened their hold, and they hung limply, sustaining the hug just because Sora did not know what to do next. Was he supposed to act like it was all a joke, dismiss the tension and put on another smile? He really didn’t feel like it.

“…I’m going to take you for your word.” The words seemed to come from nowhere, and before Sora could respond, a pair of arms had wound around him, hugging him in return. “Now’s your turn to be quiet and not move.”

“R-Riku?”

“If there was anything I learnt in these two years, it’s the importance of having self-restraint.”

The sentence dipped into silence. Sora waited for the continuation, trying not to squirm. After what happened earlier, his own impulsive rant, Sora just could not calm down. He searched his memories for a clue, a telling sign, any scene from their lifelong friendship that held the same peculiar tension. Had he always felt this way towards Riku? When did it start? What was this feeling anyway?

The closest was Kairi, before they left the island. But even that could not compare to what he felt right now, locked in embrace and listening to their jumbled heartbeats. He tried to swallow his nervousness, but it was not just in his throat. It was everywhere, manifesting as little tremors in his fingers, back, places Riku was touching that would reveal too much about how he felt.

He hoped Riku would hurry up with his speech and let him go.

He also hoped for the opposite.

“When you were in coma, I feared you might never wake up. Days passed. Weeks, months, and no amount of fighting made your eyes open." Riku spoke softly, in a tone that Sora was not used to hearing. It held no smugness, pride, nor certainty. Only surrender. " I was...I was scared, so once, I set off fighting in the middle of the night. The king caught me and gave me a good lecture. He told me that rushing would only make me trip on my own feet. If I had died, you might never wake up." Riku’s arms tightened, pulling Sora even closer. “That's when I realised, I would do anything for you. Suppress my fears, face the darkness, fight the organization, capture Roxas, turn into Ansem... have restraint. But the nightmares haunt me and threaten to break it and I feared…I feared you would hate me. But what you said…!”

Sora did not understand. Riku had never sounded this disorganised, this tortured. Why would he ever hate Riku? What was it about what he said just now?

While his mind reeled, Riku let go and withdrew. The pause was just long enough for Sora to see the impatience in those narrowed eyes, before a palm rested on his cheek and something warm closed over his lips.

Sora stared wide-eyed, yet he saw nothing. His senses had shut down save the nerves at his lips which struggled to process what was happening. By the time he realised that the ‘something warm’ was Riku’s lips, it was already over. Riku had his head bowed and turned away, his face obscured by long strands of silver hair that reflected the moonlight. Then a portal of darkness appeared.

The escape was so fast Sora’s mouth only managed to drop open without a single syllable coming out. His hand reacted next, reaching out to grab at motion blur. Then at last his heart reacted, jump-started again in a feverish race, and he understood.

He dived headlong into the portal after Riku.

“Stop!” he yelled, except it wasn’t the futile command policemen often made. It was a spell, and it hit right on target. Riku froze in mid-dash, both feet off the sand, his long hair suspended in the direction of the ocean breeze. And his face, Sora soon found out, was stuck in the most unnatural and uncharacteristic wince.  
It took a while before the laughter stopped.

“Riku you idiot! The play island, at this hour?” Sora crossed his arms to look angry. “And this is the fourth time I’ve stopped you from running away. Fourth! I swear you’re being more annoying now than when you kidnapped Pinocchio.”

There was no reply. But of course. Sora took a deep breath and spoke his mind.

“Look, I’m not the fastest thinker, you should know that. I need time to process the things you say and do, especially when they don’t make much sense. But you know what, I’m not stupid. I know what you just did and what it meant. And I—”  
The effect of the spell wore off before he finished speaking, and he lost track of what he’d wanted to say. Riku was standing in front of him, his back against the sea. The sight brought back unpleasant memories, and Sora was gripped by the same anxiety as two years ago. It felt as if Riku would disappear again.

“Don’t worry about it, Sora. It’s my fault for getting carried away. I won’t do it again.”

“Wait, don’t just say whatever you want –“

“I’ve been afraid that this day would come.” The laugh was hollow. “But maybe it’s for the best, so you’d keep a distance from me.”

“Listen to me. I’m not going to—”

“I understand we can’t be friends anymore.”

“That’s not for you to decide.”

Sora stepped forward and reached out to hold the front of Riku’s T-shirt. He did not know what drove him but he soon found himself tiptoeing to close the distance, tilting his chin upward while squeezing his eyes shut. He had to prove Riku wrong, show him there was nothing to be ashamed of, nothing to feel this devastated over. If doing this would keep Riku near, then there was no reason to hesitate. 

He did not expect to be pushed away and held at arm’s length.

“Stop. You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“Oh yeah?!” The anger in his voice shocked himself, but he didn’t back down. “And do you know what you’re doing? Coming out here, speaking nonsense, being all depressed…when you don’t even know how I feel!”

“You’re confused!” Riku took in a breath and pushed stray strands of his hair away. “Look, you’re tired. You’re not thinking right. You’re just caught in the spur of the moment and you’ll regret –“

“Then were you?! Were you just caught in the spur of the moment too when you k-“ The mention of the word brought along a deep embarrassment that he hadn’t had the time to attend to. “…when you k-kissed me. Do you regret it now?”

“I…!”

The breeze picked up, tousling their hair and pulling at their thin clothes as they stared at each other. It reminded Sora of the good old days when they had staring contests so intense that neither would back down even after everyone had gone home, and Sora wondered if he really wanted to risk it all - his friendship with Riku, over those ambiguous feelings he was just starting to notice. But backing down now would meant having to pretend nothing happened for the rest of his life, and Sora couldn’t do it. He couldn’t ignore Riku’s feelings, nor his own.

It was Riku who gave in first, sighing and dropping to the sand, a wry smile on his face. 

“You ask the hardest questions, Sora.”

“Well? Do you regret it?”

“Of course not. How long do you think I’ve wanted to kiss you?”

The question, no, statement, was said so matter-of-factly it took a while to take effect. When it did, Sora’s cheeks blazed so bright he thought he might light up the island.

“But if it made you uncomfortable,” Riku continued. “If it made you confused then I’ll regret it.”

“I’m not confused!” Sora insisted, but paused and corrected himself. “Ok, fine, maybe on just one thing. I want to know why.”  
Riku shook his head and let out a long sigh. Feeling like he was made fun of, Sora frowned and readied his comeback. How would he know if Riku refused to say anything? Was he supposed to read minds? Riku should stop acting all high-and-mighty…

A pull on his fingers snapped his thoughts, and he realized he was wrong. Riku was not looking down at him, and neither was he as calm as his voice suggested. Sora watched dumbly as Riku held his hand and brought it to his trembling lips.

“You are everything to me. That’s why.”

Sora took in each word carefully, took in the ticklish sensation of Riku’s kiss on his hand, before sitting down. 

“Um, I probably can’t say the same to you.” The flinch was instantaneous. Sora had to grab on to Riku’s wrist to show he wasn’t done talking. “I mean, ‘everything’ is such a strong word! I still have my mom, everyone on this island, Donald and Goofy and everyone in Radiant Garden and…” He cleared his throat. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. I…I care. A lot more than I thought I did. What I mean to say is…” His throat tightened, but he willed himself to speak. He had to get this out, say what he really felt. “You are special! I’m slow so I haven’t thought much about it but I think it’s fine to do stuff if it’s with you, so I guess that means I um…I…”

The last bit came out choked, and Sora was ashamed of himself for not persevering to the end. It was too much of a confession; it took all of his energy to make it this far, and he could only hope it was enough. He glanced nervously at Riku, who was looking at him with a poker face.

“What stuff?”

The question caught him so off guard he just cocked his head to the side and mouthed a ‘huh?’

“You said it just now.” At last, a readable expression. A smirk. “What stuff, Sora?”

“Stuff as in…” Sora’s mind spun. Had he said ‘stuff’? Had he just admitted something terrible? “I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Hmm.” Riku raised an eyebrow. “I wonder who said it then, that it’s fine to do stuff, if it’s with me.”

The reminder, and Riku’s relentless gaze, meant he could no longer feign ignorance. “O-Oh, that,” he stammered, trying to find some sort of excuse as Riku shifted closer. “I meant, sharing a Paopu…”

“Fantastic. What else?”

“Being here for you…”

“Great. Anything else?”

By now, Riku was on his knees before Sora, leaning over so their faces were only inches apart. Sora’s eyes darted about, unsure where to look. Riku’s shoulders had become broader, his jaws more chiseled, and his face…no wonder all the girls in school swooned over him. Eyes that once blazed with hunger for adventure had mellowed and taken on a mature depth, and they were now pinning Sora in place, preventing his escape.

“Running out of ideas already?”

“S-Shut up!”

“Well, I have one.” Came a whisper to his right ear. “I’ll kiss you again, if you don’t mind.”

Sora didn’t respond. The suggestion had sent a pulse straight to his gut, set it tumbling, and then spread to weaken his limbs. His brain was boiling, bubbling with anticipation, and Sora dared not look up because the sight of Riku’s lips would only feed his imagination. He couldn’t recall how the previous kiss felt like, it had been too quick, but this time he would be aware of everything, every touch, every breath. His chest squeezed so tight he feared it might burst.

And burst it did when their lips joined, the warmth and softness eliciting a surprised moan. Sora clutched on to Riku, fearing he might crumble if he let go. In response Riku pressed on, taking in more of his lips and tilting his head backwards, forcing him to relinquish control and respond to the kiss with only his instincts. He gasped when a puff of breath hit his lips, nudged when the other withdrew, reveled in the giddy joy of finally being so close to Riku.

It took a while for the haze to clear when the kiss ended, and when it did Sora was met with the sweetest smile he had ever seen. 

“You have no idea how happy I am right now.” Riku covered half his heated face. “I can’t believe this.”

Sora couldn’t believe it either. He touched his lips – they were still hot – and considered digging a hole in the sand and sticking his head in there. Or maybe he should run into the sea and flop around like a fish, anything to contain the stupid grin that must have taken over by now. He settled with groaning and burying his face in his knees, sending furtive glances and hiding again when he was caught. For an entire minute they stayed that way, just two idiots sitting on a beach chuckling, blushing and dying from shyness. 

“We better head back,” Riku said at last, still smiling. “You know, try to get some sleep.”

“Yeah,” Sora managed to reply, his voice a pitch higher than usual. “It’s getting cold.”

“Oh right, you’re not wearing much.”

There was a pause, and then both of them planted their faces in palms.

“Sorry, I’ll send you home now.”

“Yeah, thanks!”

As normally as possible, Sora stood up and walked towards the portal of darkness Riku conjured. He took a step closer but paused when Riku did the same, and then it happened again. Suddenly minor things he never cared about became glaring concerns. Should he step in first? Would Riku be coming along? What would happen if he did? Overthinking plagued his limbs and he figured he needed to change the subject.

“R-Right. You still haven’t told me all about your nightmares.”

“Hmm? I thought I did.”

“Not really. You said Xemnas got to me, but that’s not all, right?”

Riku groaned and sighed. “…Must you remind me?”

A pat on the back sent Sora stumbling through the portal and back to his room. He whirled around and saw that Riku had stepped through as well and was looking at him with all seriousness.

“You really want to know?”

“What, is it that bad?”

“It is.” Riku sighed again, but in that moment a corner of his lips lifted and cracked his mask. “He did stuff to you.”

Sora’s jaw dropped in horror as the implication dawned on him, then he was shaking his head vehemently while Riku laughed.

“Ew! Gross! No way in hell!”

Riku shushed him too late, and very soon footsteps could be heard hurrying in their direction. Sora shoved Riku towards the portal.

“Hurry! Go!”

“Alright, alright!”

Sora gave a quick wave, but just as he felt some reluctance, Riku whirled back to leave a peck on his cheek. 

“Goodnight.”

For a long time that night, Sora held a palm over his cheek. His mother had come in shortly after and had asked if he’d had a nightmare or a toothache. Neither, he’d replied, while still covering the spot. He wasn’t sure how he convinced his mother he was fine, but soon he was alone in his room, lying in bed, staring at the ceiling and watching the replay of everything that had happened. He wondered if Riku was doing the same, he wondered how they were going to speak to each other later, he wondered if Kairi would figure out, he wondered how he might tell his mother. Many other thoughts flitted by, and although sleep was the last thing on his mind, it crept on him and whisked him to dream land.

There, he ate the Paopu fruit, built a Gummi ship, flew amidst the stars in Neverland, swam among fishes in Alantica, rolled in the snow at the Land of Dragons, all with the person most special to him – Riku.

**Author's Note:**

> Needless to say, Sora overslept and missed the test he hadn't studied much for. All is well.
> 
> Following the KH3 hype, I reminisced the good old days and thought I'd write a fic of my main OTP. But PHEW I had such a hard time writing this! The plot is super cliched...it was supposed to be a quick BL fix for me but somehow it spun out of control? Because you see, I love this pair to BITS and want to write a million fanfics but I only have time to write ONE. 
> 
> I'm glad I persevered, scrapped all three previous drafts and wrote this fourth version. I think that by doing so I managed to better convey my ideas with fewer distractions. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this fic >///< Please leave a comment if you did. I'd love to hear from fellow fans of this classic otp. (Srsly, I was younger than Sora when I hopped on this ship, and now they feel like my kids...)


End file.
